<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>checkmate by notjasper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124531">checkmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjasper/pseuds/notjasper'>notjasper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Real names used, Short, lol im unmotivated, maybe?? - Freeform, no beta we die like ghostbur, tfw your best friend almost gets killed by your manipulator, tommy’s ””real name”” is theseus lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjasper/pseuds/notjasper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which tommy realizes it’s time to say goodbye to tubbo, once and for all.</p><p>-</p><p>based off the only scene from the smp which has ever made me cry :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>checkmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i haven’t posted in so long aaa please don’t kill me ive just been hella unmotivated for the entirety of january except for like,, today</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy could only look on in horror as Dream placed his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, axe in hand. </p><p>“I think it’s time for you to say your goodbyes, Tommy,” the faceless man said, devoid of any emotion. “Let me know when you’re ready.”</p><p>Once Dream had moved out of earshot, Tubbo walked over to Tommy. His quiet footsteps echoed through the huge blackstone vault.</p><p>“I guess this is goodbye, then,” Tubbo said dejectedly once he reached Tommy. “It’s been fun.”</p><p>“What? No, you can’t just.. you’re just gonna accept this? Are you serious?” Tommy was shocked. </p><p>Tubbo sighed. “Tommy, it’s over. Once I’m dead, you can have the discs back. You can end all the conflict. You can have peace again.”</p><p>“I don’t want the discs, I don’t want peace, I want <em>you.</em> When.. <em>if</em> you’re gone, what will I be? Who am I without you?” Tommy pleaded. </p><p>“You’ll still be you. Just without me.” Tubbo’s face remained unreadable as he spoke.</p><p>“No. Tubbo, you don’t understand. You can’t just let this happen. We have to fight. We have to do something.”</p><p>“And what do you suggest we do, then?” Tubbo’s face twisted in anger. “There’s nowhere to go down, we don’t have any way to go up, and Dream took all of our stuff. Face it. We’re fucked, Tommy. The only way out of this is for me to <em>not</em> get out of this. It’s been a good run. We had some laughs, you and I, but this is where it ends. Dream was right. I <em>am</em> a pawn. And this is checkmate.”</p><p>“But I’m sure if we tried-”</p><p>“No. We already tried, Tommy. We tried for months. And look where that got us.” He gestured around the room. “Stuck in a room with no other option than death. Don’t you see? This is always how it ends. The Final Control Room? The button room? Remember those?”</p><p>Tommy fell silent. His eyes darted around the room once more, searching for any means of escape, until he realized that there truly wasn’t any this time. He sighed, head hanging low, and spoke once again. His voice was absolutely shot and Tubbo could see tears threatening to fall from his eyes.</p><p>“I’m gonna miss you, Toby.”</p><p>Tubbo was slightly taken aback by the use of his real name. When he didn’t answer for a few seconds, Tommy used the opportunity to pull him into a tight, desperate hug. Tubbo gladly reciprocated. </p><p>“I’m gonna miss you too, Theseus.”</p><p>“I’m sorry it ever came to this.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah tommy’s real name in this is theseus because i read it in one (1) other fic a week ago and have not been able to get it out of my head since</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>